


Sinun tykö

by handmepleaseacity



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Idiots in Love, Lahtinen on pehmeä, M/M, Rahikainen ei ole täysi mäntti
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handmepleaseacity/pseuds/handmepleaseacity
Summary: Kun Määttä eksyy metsään, Lahtisen täytyy myöntää itselleen, että tämän seura on hänelle kaikkea muuta kuin yhdentekevää.
Relationships: Yrjö Lahtinen/Määttä
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sinun tykö

**Author's Note:**

> Luettuani Tuntsan kolmatta kertaa totesin, että eihän tässä enää kestä, pakko alkaa kirjoittaa ficciä. Oon Etelä-Suomesta ja murteet ovat minulle mysteeri, sori siitä. Juomapeli: Ota ryyppy aina, kun bongaat suoraan kirjasta pöllityn sitaatin.

Kärkiryhmän saapuessa polkupyöriensä selässä ja Rahikaisen aloittaessa perinteeksi muodostuneen kaupittelunsa Lahtinen tajusi tauon koittaneen ja istui ojanpenkalle. Aurinko oli ehtinyt kuivattaa maata sen verran, ettei ruohikko enää kastellut Lahtisen housuja, mitä nyt kevyesti taputteli kuin kosteahkolla kankaalla ikään. Öisen rankkasateessa tarpomisen jälkeen sitä hädin tuskin huomasi. Kuusten latvojen takaa virnistävä aamuaurinko oli ehtinyt jo niin korkealle, että Lahtinen täytyi sulkea silmänsä välttyäkseen häikäisyltä. Kengät olivat vielä sisältä märät, tarvittaisiin enemmän kuin hetki auringossa istuskelua niiden kuivumiseen, mutta yöllinen kylmyys alkoi hellittää otettaan hänen kehostaan. Vihdoin Lahtinen salli itsensä palata viimeöisiin aatoksiinsa. Nyt, kun hän tiesi Määtän olevan taas turvassa, tai ainakin niin turvassa kuin kukaan heistä saattoi olla ”siellä jossain”, hän saattoi rentouttaa hartiansa. Hän nojasi käsiään taakse ja antoi päivänkoiton lämmittää kasvojaan.

\--

Koko komppania oli kulkenut yöllä vailla tavallisia puheenparsia ja vitsejä, tyypillisen väsyneinä ja tympääntyneinä joskin varuillaan. Vain oksien katkeilu askeleiden alla, saappaiden sisällä loiskuva vesi, ja housunlahkeiden suhina vasten tien reunustan märkää, reiteen asti yltävää ja kaiken kastelevaa heinikkoa tahdittivat heidän etenemistään. Lahtinen oli jo turtunut kylmyyteen ja pimeyteen. Edes ajatus kohta koittavasta aamunsarastuksesta ei nostanut hänen mielialaansa, sillä tiesihän aamun sarastuskin vain samaa vanhaa raatamista. Ruoasta tai lepohetkestä ei ollut tietoakaan. ”Jos herrat saisivat päättää, me marssittais tauotta Stalingraadiin saakka”, Lahtinen mietti, eikä ensimmäistä kertaa, laittaessaan saapasta toisen eteen.

”Missä toisen kiväärin varsinainen?” Koskela kysyi ja sai Lahtisen katsahtamaan taakseen, valmiina osoittamaan Määtän Koskelalle. Lahtinen pysähtyi paikoilleen ja kurotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen, josko useimpia kookoon miehiä lyhyempi ja hintelämpi Määttä olisi jäänyt muutamaksi sekunniksi näkymättömiin toisen ryhmäläisen taakse, mutta ei. Määttää ei näkynyt missään, vaikka Lahtinen kuinka tiirasi. Hänen sydämensä alkoi takoa lujempaa.

Vaikka Lahtinen yhä kasvavassa määrin tajusi hakemisen olevan turhaa, hän ei voinut lopettaa, vaan yritti yhä etsiä Määttää katseellaan, muiden jo kutsuessa Määttää nimeltä. ”Tiätyst te ole vältelly Määtän poikka et teijä tarvittis otta varsinaist ja siin se on eksyny”, Hietanen mekotti, ja Sihvonen ärähti takaisin. Lahtinen tuskin huomasi tätä sananvaihtoa. Kovasti hän myös yritti olla miettimättä sitä, kuinka hän, varsin rationaalisena itseään pitävä mies, hätääntyi silminnähden, kun toveri katosi hetkeksi näkyvistä. Vuorelan ja Kaarnan kaaduttua hänen luontainen kyynisyytensä oli nostanut pahan kerran päätään, ja päivien edetessä se ei ollut ottanut hellittääkseen, päinvastoin. Yhä useamman miehen kaaduttua hän oli alkanut kuvitella osaavansa suhtautua mihin tahansa iskuun tai menetykseen sen vaatimalla välinpitämättömyydellä. Surut eivät enää häneen kajoaisi. Itsen kovettaminen oli välttämätöntä, sen Lahtinen vallankin tiesi, ilman sitä ei selviäisi takaisin kotiin. Ja nyt, yhden miehen joutuessa hetkeksi eroon ryhmästään, hän oli kuin mikäkin hermoraunio. ”Määttä!” hän karjui, mutta hänen huutonsa katosi märkään metsään, ja jopa kaiku jätti vastaamatta siihen. ”Perkeleen perkeleen perkele”, hän mutisi. Kun vihollisten konepistoolisarja alkoi räkättää, Lahtinen painui maahan muiden mukana vaiston varassa, vaikka hänen ajatuksensa olivat yhä Määtän luona. Määttä ei voinut olla poissa, ei voinut, ei Määttä.

Konepistoolitulen tauottua hetkeksi Lahtinen kääntyi Koskelan puoleen. ”Koskela, mää pyytäsin lupaa lähteä hakemaan Määttää. Jonnekin tonne matkalle se on jäänyt.” Hänen äänessään särähti huoli, eikä hän sitä edes yrittänyt peitellä, vaikka tiesi hyvin, ettei se voisi jäädä kookoon miehiltä huomaamatta. ”Mää kuulen tästä viälä”, hän mietti, ”mutta viis siitä.” Koskelan kielto iski syvälle, vaikka Lahtinen luottikin tämän päätöksentekoon ja tiesi kiellon olevan ainoa järkevä vastaus. Eihän yhden miehen hakemisella Määttää korvesta löytyisi, ja monen miehen etsintäpartio tekisi heistä ainoastaan helpomman kohteen viholliselle. Määtän täytyi vain pärjätä yksin. ”Ku sais eres tehrä jotain”, Lahtinen mietti. Määtän katoamisen jättämää tyhjyyttä olisi helpottanut se, jos Lahtinen olisi voinut kohdistaa kehää kiertävät ajatuksensa johonkin muuhun, mutta Vanhalan ja Salon jäädessä ensimmäisenä vahtiin Lahtinen ei voinut muuta kuin lähteä taakse muiden mukana, kääriytyä mantteliinsa ja istua kuusen juurelle. Kerrankin märkä maasto ei tehnyt paikallaan nyhjöttäjän olosta sen kurjempaa. Järveä ei kastelisi ämpärillinen vettä, eikä Lahtisen housuja sammaleen hyisen kostea kosketus.

Lahtinen katseli hiljaa komppaniatovereitaan. ”Hyvällä tuurilla nuo luulee että mää tarjouruin ettii Määttää vaan koska mä tierän mikä on mun velvollisuus kiväärinjohtajana”, hän pohti. Itselleen hänen oli kuitenkin myönnettävä, ettei kyse ollut pelkästään siitä. Määtällä ja hänellä oli… heillä oli jotain. Muille ryhmäläisille sitä olisi ollut turha yrittää selittää, eikä Lahtisella ollut selvyyttä siitä, oliko hänellä sanoja kertomaan edes itselleen, mistä oli kyse. Ei se ollut mikään virallinen yhteisymmärrys. Lahtinen arveli, että Määtän puolesta kyseessä oli kaikin puolin olosuhteiden pakkoon pohjautuva vaikkakin fyysisesti sangen tyydyttävä eikä siksi ehkä täysin yhdentekevä järjestely.

Lahtinen tiesi paremmin kuin kukaan, ettei ollut millään tavalla ihanteellinen. Hän oli nähnyt historiankirjoissa tarpeeksi kuvia kreikkalaista patsaista tietääkseen, ettei itse muistuttanut sellaista vähääkään. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan haukkunut häntä komeaksi. Lahtisen ollessa kahdentoista hänen äitinsä oli katsellut hänen pieneksi jääneitä paitojaan ja huokaissut: ”Älä sinä Yrjö kasva enää paljoa tai mää en saa pirettyä sua vaatteissa.” Vaan eipä hän ollut osannut noudattaa äidin pyyntöä, ja vuosien ajan alkusyksystä neulotut villapaidat olivat käyneet lyhyiksi jo seuraavan maaliskuun loppuun mennessä. Nyt kolmannelle kymmenelle ehdittyään hän oli, no, raamikas, siinä se kohteliaasti sanottuna, ja hänen kasvonpiirteensä olivat kuin tylsällä puukolla vuollut. Älykäs hän oli, kyllä, ja loputtoman tiedonjanoinen, joskin opiskelukin oli ollut vain oman innokkuuden varassa ja tapahtunut niinä harvoina tunteina, joita hän ei viettänyt tehtaalla. Hän tunsi vallan hyvin luonteensa kompastuskivet; sen, miten helposti hän kiukustui turhautumista kohdatessaan, välillä hillitysti purnaten, usein tulisesti ja koko sielullaan. Kun mukaan lisättiin roima annos oikeutettua herravihaa, oli lopputulos se, että hän oli vihainen oikeastaan koko ajan. Itse hän ei pitänyt jälkimmäistä pahana, hänen nähdäkseen se oli vain järjellisen ihmisen luonnollinen reaktio asioiden tilaan, ja siksi täysin hyväksyttävää. Oman järkensä ja moraalinsa oikeutuksesta huolimatta Lahtinen oli hyvin perillä siitä, miten häneen suhtauduttiin muun kookoon toimesta. Hänen aatteellisuutensa ei purrut muihin sen paremmin kuin hänen lukeneisuutensakaan, vaan aiheutti yhtäällä hilpeää ylenkatsetta ja toisaalla kyllästymistä, ja paljon häntä sen vuoksi vitseillä ja naurulla ryöpytettiinkin.

Ei, Lahtinen ei tehnyt kummoista vaikutusta keheenkään, eikä ollut oikeastaan mitään syytä, miksi Määttä olisi kaivannut hänen seuraansa.

Lahtinen puolestaan oli katsellut pienempää miestä kauan ennen kuin mitään heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Määtän väsymättömät, täsmälliset suoritukset, tuiman haastava katse ja hoikka varsi olivat kiinnittäneet Lahtisen huomion ja saaneet hänet kiinnostumaan Määtästä jo harjoituksissa. Lahtinen ei olisi myöntänyt sitä kellekään kookoosta, tuskin edes Määtälle itselleen, mutta hän paitsi nautti hiljaisen miehen läsnäolosta, myös piti sitä rauhoittavana voimana kaiken kaaoksen ja epävarmuuden keskellä. Jos johonkin saattoi kaikessa tukeutua, niin Määttään; Määtän vaiteliaaseen mutta vahvaan olemukseen, Määtän täydellisen hallittuun tyyneyteen, Määtän horjumattomaan arvostelukykyyn. Keskusteluun Määttä osallistui ani harvoin, vitsailuun tuskin koskaan. Lahtinen ei saanut hänestä kaikukoppaa mielipiteilleen muttei toisaalta myöskään Hietasen tapaista epäuskoisen huvittunutta vastustusta tai Vanhalan loputonta huulenheittoa. Määttä tuntui kuuntelevan Lahtisen juttuja mielellään, lähes huomaamaton hymynkare huulilla. Myöskään hiljaisuus ei heidän välillään tuntunut painostavalta, eikä Lahtinen koskaan halunnut pakottaa keskustelua Määtän kanssa. Usein hänelle riitti vain se, että sai istua Määtän kanssa aterian ääressä, nostella lusikkaa samassa tahdissa tämän kanssa, välttää vaistonvaraisesti tämän kyynärpään kolauttamista omallaan, aistia tämän painon siinä vierellään.

Yhtä varmasti kuin Lahtinen tiesi Määtän ehdottoman järkkymättömyyden, tiesi hän omat tunteensa ja toiveensa naurettaviksi eikä siksi ollut elätellyt turhia toiveita Määtän suhteen. Aiemmat kokemukset olivat osoittaneet, ettei toisen kanssa kannattanut yrittää mitään, ellei saanut täysin varmoja viestejä, ja jos sellaisia Määtältä olisi odottanut, olisi saanut odottaa ikuisesti, arvasi Lahtinen. Määttä ei vain ollut hänen kaltaisensa. Määtän toveruus oli tarpeeksi, enemmän kuin tarpeeksi, ja kaikki muu oli silkkaa päiväunta. Siksi yhtäkkinen lähentyminen Määtän kanssa olikin saanut Lahtisen lähes sekaisin. Tapahtumat eivät käyneet järkeen, mikään looginen syiden ja seurausten ketju ei toiminut niille perusteena. Ainoa mahdollinen selitys järjestelyn alkamiselle oli puhdas, vääristelemätön sattuma. Lahtisen oli täytynyt olla onnekas, niin hän arveli, hän oli vain sattunut olemaan oikeassa paikassa oikeaan aikaan.

Se oli tapahtunut muutamaa viikkoa aikaisemmin. Lahtinen oli maannut sängyssään parakissa, mutta uni ei piitannut väsymyksestä eikä ottanut tullakseen. Hän oli vaihtanut kylkeä puolelta toiselle, kunnes Rahikainen oli käskenyt hänen nukkua hiljaa tai painua helevettiin. Lahtinen oli valinnut jälkimmäisen, vetänyt takin niskaansa ja lähtenyt ulos. Helvettiin asti hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt, sillä kierreltyään majoituspaikkaa muutaman minuutin hän oli törmännyt Määttään. ”Ekkö sääkään saa unta?” Lahtinen oli kysynyt, ja Määttä oli nyökännyt vastaukseksi. Yhdessä he olivat pistäneet tupakaksi, ja sätkät vaiteliaana poltettuaan ja tumpattuaan Määttä oli nostanut kätensä Lahtisen poskelle, vetänyt tämän kasvot itseään kohti, katsonut tätä tuikeasti silmiin ja suudellut suulle. Lahtinen oli saanut hädin tuskin hillittyä sisältään kumpuavan älähdyksen, ei siksi, että olisi millään tavalla halunnut vastustella, vaan silkasta hämmästyksestä. Niin typerä hän ei kuitenkaan ollut, että olisi jättänyt vastaamatta Määtän suudelmaan. Vetäydyttyään etäämmälle Määttä oli väläyttänyt harvinaisen ilkikurisen virnistyksen, mikä oli saanut Lahtisen korvat punoittamaan. Lahtinen arvasi, ettei Määttä ollut tarvinnut juuri häntä, mutta Määttä tarvitsi jotakuta, ja Lahtisen suureksi riemuksi Lahtinen oli sattunut hänen kohdalleen silloin, kun tarve oli kaikista suurin.

Eivät he siitä koskaan mitään puhuneet, mutta kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta he hakeutuivat toistensa seuraan, kun siihen vain tarjoutui tilaisuus. Lahtinen ei olisi vaihtanut sitä mistään hinnasta. Hän oli saanut tuntea Määtän huulet omillaan, kietoa kätensä tämän ympärille, tuntea Määtän kädet paitansa alla. Se, että hänelle oli suotu lupa koskettaa Määttää, oli kuin siunaus, jota hän ei vannoutuneena jumalankieltäjänä ollut saattanut ansaita. Ajatus siitä, että se etuoikeus häneltä nyt kiellettäisiin, tuntui julmalta pilalta, eikä hän suostuisi luopumaan edustaan taistelematta. Määttä oli aina ollut missä tarvittiin, eikä hän nytkään voinut olla kaukana. "Se on mahrotonta", Lahtinen vakuutteli itselleen ankarasti.

Rahikainen tökkäsi Lahtisen olkaa kyynärpäällään. "Elä sie Lahtinen huoli", hän sanoi. "Jos joku tuol metässä selviää nii se o Määtän akan poeka se." Lahtisen ainoa vastaus oli hymyntapainen irvistys. Rahikainen taputti Lahtista ovelle ja alkoi sitten hyräillä kevyesti. Vaikkei Lahtisella usein ollut kärsivällisyyttä Rahikaisen puuhia kohtaan, tunsi hän nyt mielensä kevenevän. ”Kylä toi Rahikainen on oikeessa. Niin se vaan on”, hän totesi mielessään. Rankkasade oli hiljennyt. Oksissa leikkivä tuuli pudotteli pisaroita Lahtisen kasvoille, ja ne valuivat hänen poskiaan ja kaulaansa pitkin kaulukseen. Hän antoi niiden valua. Aamuaurinko alkoi ilmoitella uuden päivän koitosta.

Lehto nosti katseensa kellostaan ja muistutti Rahikaista ja Sihvosta vartiovuoron vaihdosta. Tyytymättömänä kamppeitaan keräten Rahikainen ja Sihvonen lähtivät kohti sivustaa, jossa Vanhala ja Salo yhä pitivät vahtia. Vartioon lähtijät keskeytti kuitenkin risujen rapina.

”Seis! Tunnussana!” Sihvonen huudahti, kivääri valmiudessa.

"Enhän minä tuota muista. Toissapäiväinen jos kelpaa niin sen saatte."

Tervetulotoivotus Hermannin nuorisoseuraan sai Lahtisen naurahtamaan epäuskoisesti. Määttä asteli esiin kuusikosta, ja Lahtinen painoi kyntensä kiinni reiteensä niin, että se teki kipeää housunkankaan läpi. Hän ei voinut, ei voinut, rynnätä pystyyn ja – mitä – syleillä Määttää? Se ei missään tapauksessa käynyt päinsä. Hänen täytyi vain jatkaa paikoillaan istumista, vetää manttelia tiukemmin ympärilleen, ja tuijottaa vettä tippuvaa mutta luonteelleen uskollisesti vakaata miestä. "Rauhoitu, hyvä miäs", Lahtinen käski itseään, mutta sai huomata kaiken tottelevaisuutensa kadonneen. Hän ei voinut laskea katsettaan Määtästä, vaan tarkkaili häpeilemättä, miten tämä rojahti istumaan Koskelan ja Lehdon väliin, miten tämä hivutti saappaan pois jalastaan, miten tämä hieroi kipeää niskaansa. Lahtinen ei uskonut mihinkään yliluonnolliseen, hän oli yksistään tieteen mies, mutta osasi siitä huolimatta arvostaa pientä ihmettä, kun sellainen hänelle omistettiin. Määttä oli palannut vahingoittumattomana.

\--

Lahtinen avasi silmänsä vasta, kun kuuli rykäisyn vasemmalta puoleltaan. Määttähän se siinä oli, ja kävi istumaan Lahtisen rinnalle. Hän siristeli silmiään aamuauringossa, ja Lahtinen kiinnitti huomiota, ties kuinka monetta kertaa, hänen pitkiin ripsiinsä ja teräviin poskipäihinsä. ”Että se onkin kaunis”, Lahtinen ajatteli, ja tunsi toisen kerran hyvin lyhyen ajan sisään kiitollisuutta universumia kohtaan.

"Pojat sano että sinä oisit ollu lähtemässä metsään etsimään minua", Määttä aloitti.

Lahtinen ei voinut muuta kuin myöntää, olihan koko kookoo ollut todistamassa hänen hätäänsä ja pyyntöään Koskelalle. ”Niinhän mää olin.”

Määttä kumartui käärimään mahorkkasätkää ja näytti keskittyvän siihen hartaammin kuin keskusteluun Lahtisen kanssa. Pitkät sormet rullasivat sätkän tiukasti, mutta huulensa sijasta Määttä heittikin sätkän korvansa taakse. "Vaan siinähän ei olisi ollut mitään järkeä", hän sanoi.

”Järkeä taikka ei, mää vaan halusin.” Lahtinen ymmärsi kuulostavansa puolustelevalta. Hänen olisi pitänyt jättää keskustelu siihen, mutta keskustelun jättäminen ei ollut koskaan ollut Yrjö Lahtisen vahvimpia puolia. ”Halusin vaan nährä sut. Vaikka oishan mun pitänyt heti tietää että sää kylä selviit. Sää selviit aina.”

”No mutta Lahtinen”, Määttä sanoi miltei toruen. ”Eihän sodassa luoteta mihinkään. Ketä sitä muka aina selviäisi?” Määtän ääni oli vakava, mutta silmissä pilkahteli nauru. Määttä oli urhea, oli ollut alusta saakka, ja silti Lahtinen ei voinut lakata hämmästelemästä sitä kevyttä uhmakkuutta, jolla hän puhui omasta ja tovereidensa kuolemasta. Siinä missä Lahtisen tunteet nousivat esiin ärtymyksenä ja jupinana, Määtällä ei usein näyttänyt olevan inhimillisiä tunteita laisinkaan.

”Kylä mää ny sen tierän. Mutta toivoin silti. Ja jos en mihinkää muuhun luotakaan niin suhun mä luotan”, Lahtinen vastasi. Määttä kääntyi katsomaan Lahtista koko kehollaan, tuijotti ja tuijotti. Lahtinen tajusi tehneensä virheen. ”Miks sää et perkele osaa koskaan pitää suutas kiinni sillon kun se olisi sun omien etujen mukaista?” Lahtinen kysyi itseltään mielessään, ja tunsi suurta halua vetää lakkinsa kasvoilleen, kieriä ojan pohjalle ja jäädä sinne, mudan syleilyyn makaamaan. Hän loi katseensa maahan ja ärähti: ”Niin, se siitä. Kerro vaan kuinka typerä mää oon.”

Määttä pysyi hiljaa. Hän kurotti ottamaan sätkän korvansa takaa ja katseli sitä, kuin punniten sytyttämisen ja säästämisen hyötyjä ja haittoja. Hän kaivoi tikut metallirasiasta rintataskunsa suojasta ja sai liekin syttymään yhdellä maltillisella raapaisulla. Nostettuaan sätkän huulilleen hän veti savua syvälle keuhkoihinsa. Lahtinen haki hänen katsettaan, mutta turhaan; Määtän silmät pakoilivat hänen omiaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa Määtän seurassa Lahtinen oli kuolla hiljaisuuteen. ”Kohta mää alan ravistaa tota miästä”, Lahtinen mietti.

Määttä otti sätkän huuliltaan ja karisti tuhkaa vierelleen maahan. ”Vaan olithan sinä tavallaan oikeessa," hän sanoi.

”Häh?” Lahtinen täräytti. ”Sanavalmis, nokkela ja verbaalisesti lahjakas, sitä on Lahtisen poika”, Lahtinen kirosi itseään.

”Kyllähän sinä tiijät”, Määttä sanoi katselleen sormiensa välissä yhä kytevää sätkää kuin se olisi ollut jotain perin kiinnostavaa, mutta Lahtisen tinkimättömän hämmentynyt hiljaisuus sai Määtän kohottamaan katseensa. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Lahtisen, joka tutkaili häntä kurtistuneiden kulmiensa alta. ”Vaan ehkä sinä et tiijäkään,” Määttä jatkoi, hänen äänessään rahtunen kummastusta.

”Tierä mitä?”

”Minähän haluun aina tulla takasin sinun tykö”, Määttä sanoi, tavallisen eleettömästi, niin kuin hän ei muka olisi juuri räjäyttänyt kasapanosta Lahtisen tajunnassa. Lahtinen tunsi poskiensa lämpenevän eikä voinut millään selittää sen johtuvan lämmintä päivää lupailevasta aamuauringosta. Hän ryki.

”Takasin… mun luo?” hän sai vaivoin kysyttyä.

”Niin. Vaikka mikä olisi”, Määttä vastasi, ja nosti kätensä Lahtisen olalle. Lahtinen tunsi lämmön leviävän koko kehoonsa. Määtän silmät loistivat.

Tuskin Lahtinen sitä koskaan Määtälle sanoisi, mutta istuessa vierekkäin hiljalleen korkeammalle kiipeävän auringon hymyillessä hän tiesi sen: tuota miestä hän rakasti. Määtän käden painossa oli kaikki se hellyys, jota tämä ei muuten voinut Lahtiselle näyttää. Kosketukseen sisältyi lupaus, ja yllättävä varmuus täytti Lahtisen. Hän tiesi, että kestäisi mitä vain, pystyisi mihin tahansa, kunhan Määttä vain pitäisi kätensä siinä. Tämän hetken, ehkä vielä muutaman sekunnin, ehkä minuutin, hän saisi istua ojanpenkalla Määtän kanssa. Hän hivutti reittään hitusen lähemmäksi Määttää, hyväili katseellaan tämän poskea ja nenän kaarta. Vielä pienen hetken olivat olemassa vain hän ja Määttä, Määtän silmien loiste, Määtän kosketuksen lempeys. Ei käskyjä, ei komppaniaa, ei sotaa.

Hetken verran hänen oli hyvä.


End file.
